The invention relates to a magnetically levitated arrangement for contactless movement relative to a material surface and use of such a magnetically levitated arrangement for contactless movement relative to a fiber composite material surface.
In aircraft construction, fiber composites are being used increasingly, for example in the aircraft cabin, generally in the interior of the fuselage and in the aircraft outer skin. Depending on the function and installation location, even very complex structures made from fiber composite material are used. Repetitive work sequences in the manufacture of fiber composite components are already automated. Thus it is known to use robots to carry out work on fiber composite surfaces, which robots can be moved on the fiber composite surface for this purpose. Such robots can have a linear belt drive, for example, similar to tracked vehicles. Furthermore, they can travel on wheels or utilize vacuum suction technology for movement. However, such approaches have little flexibility and are limited in respect of access to all, in particular very tight or low, areas, as in the interior of an aircraft. The manufacturing costs of such robots, the set-up times for using the robots (e.g., application of vacuum rails) and their usability (e.g., in the case of direct contact of the robot belt drive or the wheels of the robot with, or due to suction of the robot on fiber composite surfaces, can damage be caused to the same) currently have a limiting effect on automation in the working field of fiber composites. Moreover, the approaches described above are limited to application in the area of outer surfaces, such as, e.g., the outer fuselage. For the inner fuselage only a few of the above approaches are applicable. For areas of the cargo hold or in the belly of the aircraft, in particular, that is, where automation would be desirable on account of the poor ergonomic conditions, the above approaches are not applicable.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a known automation in the final cleaning of fiber composite components, such as a part of the aircraft outer skin 10. In the manufacture of fiber composite components, it is important as part of the final finishing to free the component surface of residues, waste residues and dust from the manufacturing process, that is, to clean it. Among other things, a vacuum cleaner 12 is now used for this purpose, which is carried and guided by a robot 16 that can travel on the component surface 14. To guide the vacuum cleaner 12, the robot 16 has a controllable robot hinged arm 18. The cleaning of the component surface 14 can be monitored by a camera 20 of the robot 16. To travel along the component surface 14 to be cleaned, the robot 16 can, as shown in FIG. 1, be provided with a belt drive 22 (similar to that of a tracked vehicle, such as a bulldozer). A plurality of, for example four, wheels can also take the place of the belt drive 22 shown.
In spite of automation, this cleaning process has the disadvantage that the belt drive 22 shown or the wheels provided in its place on the robot 16 carrying and guiding the vacuum cleaner 12 has/have to come into physical contact with the component surface 14 to move the robot 16 on the component surface 14. However, this causes wear of the belts 24 of the belt drive 22 or of the wheels provided instead. Contaminants from outside are often also introduced onto the component surface 14 due to the direct contact between robot 16 and component surface 14. Furthermore, dust can also be swirled around. Moreover, the drive belts 24 or wheels provided instead of these can bump thin and sensitive fiber composite structures and possibly even cause damage.
The necessity therefore exists of providing an arrangement that can be moved relative to a material surface without the problems indicated above occurring, and which can contribute to the automation optimization of manufacturing and servicing processes for fiber composite components.